As virtual reality (VR) technology continues to rapidly improve, the applications of VR technology to existing fields continues to grow. Virtual reality technology may be implemented into a variety of fields, such as, for example, healthcare, advertisement, entertainment, travel, and the like. Similarly, VR devices continue to improve, and have become more readily available as the price of the technology decreases. With this combination, VR technology has become ever more prevalent in the digital age.